Love Confession - QueXSteelhide
by Skrillexia
Summary: When Steelhide first saw Que it was like love at first sight, and ever since he first met him he has developed feelings for him. But what he doesn't know is that Que has developed feelings for him, will they both confess their feelings before their feelings for each other become unbearable?


**Author's note**: My 70th story! =D Here is another brand new story, as you know we've had so far Optimus and Trojan confess their feelings and Ironhide and Ratchet confess theirs. Now it's Steelhide's turn to confess his feelings to Que! Credit to **jadey156** for the idea of pairing Que and Steelhide =D

Steelhide and Trojan belong to me.

Set between '**Prime Time**' and '**Zeus**' and loosely related to '**Love Confession – IronhideXRatchet**' and '**Love Confession – OptimusXTrojan**'.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Hello_" Thoughts.

Steelhide was on the shooting range shooting at the drones, but his aiming was off as he kept on thinking about a certain inventor. Every time he saw the mech his Spark would flutter, when he met him it was like love at first sight. He hadn't told anyone about how he felt as he was too shy to talk about that kind of thing, but if he didn't talk to someone now the feelings for Que will become unbearable. He sighed and powered down his cannons and retracted them.

"**Your aim was a bit off**" a voice said making him jump and tweet in surprise, he turned round and saw his older brother.

Steelhide put a hand to his chest "**'Hide don't do that, you nearly gave me a Spark attack**" he said.

Ironhide chuckled a little "**Sorry**" he replied and crossed his arms over his chest casually "**your aim was a bit off, that's unusual for you**"

'Steel sighed "**I know...I wasn't focused**" he replied.

'Hide walked over and put a hand on his brother's shoulder "**You sure you're ok bro? You've been actin' strange lately**" he said softly "**Sire's been concerned about you as well, and he has Optimus to worry about as he's Sparked**"

Steelhide looked to one side and sighed "**It's...nothin' 'Hide**" he lied.

Ironhide put an arm round him "**Now I know that that is a lie**" he said softly.

'Steel sighed and looked up at his brother "**Well...what were you like when you developed feelings for Ratch?**" he asked.

'Hide frowned a little at the unusual question but answered anyway "**Well every time I saw him my Spark fluttered, and when I felt like I could go and talk to him I would go to him...but once I actually got there and saw him I'd end up speechless again**"

Steelhide nodded a little "**That's my problem**" he replied quietly.

Ironhide looked at him "**You've got feelings for someone?**" he asked.

'Steel nodded "**Yeah**" he replied quietly.

'Hide smiled slightly "**Well that's great, who's the lucky person going to be?**" he asked.

Steelhide chuckled a little "**Um...it's Que**" he replied "**he's a great mech 'Hide, he's handsome creative and enthusiastic**"

"**He's like you in a sense, you're bubbly happy and talkative**" Ironhide replied with a smile.

'Steel giggled a little "**I know**" he said and sighed "**but what do I do bro? If I don't do somethin' now I'll go crazy, I mean what did you do?**"

'Hide chuckled a little "**Honestly? I didn't do anything, however I did talk to Optimus and he told me to go and talk to Ratch and tell him how I felt about him**" he replied "**but Ratch beat me to it, he came to my Workshop and we started talking and...well I said that I wanted to tell him something**"

"**And did you tell him?**" Steelhide asked.

"**Sort of, you see I wanted to say how I felt but I was really nervous and I couldn't get the words out**" Ironhide replied "**we ended up holding hands and looked into each other's optics, then we just kissed...then after that we said 'I love you' and it went from there**"

'Steel smiled and nodded "**So I should go and talk to Que?**" he asked.

'Hide smiled and nodded "**I know how shy you can get, just try your best**" he replied "**and trust me when I say that it'll be worth the visit**"

Steelhide smiled and nodded "**Ok, thanks bro**" he replied.

Ironhide smiled "**No worries**" he said "**now go and talk to Que**"

'Steel smiled and gave his brother a hug "**Ok bro**" he replied and let go "**see you later**" and with that he jogged back to base.

'Hide chuckled softly, his little brother has found love.

Steelhide jogged into the base where he saw Optimus and Trojan walk in from the hallway holding hands, he knew his Sire has been more protective of his Bondmate because he was Sparked and the fact that his Sire Protocols were active.

Trojan saw his younger son and he walked over with his Bondmate "**'Steel are you sure you're ok?**" he asked softly.

'Steel smiled and nodded "**I'm fine Sire**" he assured "**I just need to do something that's overdue**"

Optimus was curious "**What would that be?**" he asked.

Steelhide smirked "**Let's just say it'll be worth it**" he replied "**see ya later**" and with that he jogged up the hallway.

The two Bondmates shared a puzzled look and shrugged.

Steelhide stopped outside Que's lab "_Ok 'Steel_" he thought "_just knock, walk in and start a casual conversation_" he straightened up and prepared himself, however before he could lift his hand the door slid open making him jump and chirp a little in surprise.

Que jumped a little when he saw him, but deep down his Spark fluttered "**Hello 'Steel**" he greeted.

"**Err...hey**" 'Steel greeted and blushed "**um...how are you?**"

The Inventor smiled "**I'm good**" he replied "**how are you?**"

Steelhide rubbed the back of his neck "**Yeah...yeah I'm good**" he replied "**um...what're you doing?**"

"**I'm just going to get some energon**" Que said with a smile "**would you like to join me?**"

"**Yes! Um...I mean, yeah that would be great**" Steelhide replied sheepishly.

The Inventor chuckled and they walked down the hallway to the main part of the base, on the way they passed Ironhide who winked his good optic at his brother.

'Steel smiled slightly and they carried on their walk.

They walked into the main part of the base-which was thankfully empty-and Que got the two of them some energon.

Steelhide sat down on the sofa and watched him "_Primus his body is gorgeous_" he thought and blushed when Que looked over at him.

"**You alright 'Steel?**" he asked.

'Steel nodded "**Yeah I'm fine**" he replied.

The inventor nodded and picked up two energon cubes filled with medium-grade energon, he walked over and sat beside Steelhide on the sofa "**Here you go**" he said.

'Steel smiled and took it "**Thanks**" he replied and took a swig of his energon.

"**You're welcome**" Que replied with a smile and took a swig of his own energon.

The two were quiet whilst they drank their energon, then Steelhide cleared his vocals and said "**So err...made any interesting inventions?**"

The inventor thought a moment "**Hmm, well I am drawing up the blueprints for a transporter that will travel anywhere in the universe**" he replied with a smile "**it'll take a while to build but it'll be worth it**"

'Steel smiled and nodded "**I could help you if you like?**" he offered.

Que smiled "**That would be great 'Steel**" he replied.

Steelhide's Spark fluttered and he smiled "**Cool**" he said.

The inventor's Spark fluttered at his smile, he really wanted to tell him how he felt. But he didn't have the courage to do it.

'Steel shifted a little to try and get comfortable, he couldn't stop glancing at Que from the corner of his optic

But Que was the same way, he couldn't stop glancing at Steelhide from the corner of his optic.

The two were quiet as they both secretly admired each other, both of their Sparks fluttered in their chests and their feelings for each other were becoming unbearable.

Finally Steelhide broke the silence with a sigh "**Que...I...I've got to tell you something**" he said.

The Inventor looked at him, deep down his Spark was pounding "**What is it 'Steel?**" he asked.

'Steel opened his mouth but no words came out, now what could he do? Then he remembered a human saying 'actions speak louder than words' "_Primus I hope Que doesn't hate me for this_" he thought and looked at Que and said "**Don't hate me for this**"

Before the Inventor could ask what he meant his optics widened when he felt his lips touch his, Steelhide was kissing him! Then that means...'Steel loves him too! He put his arms round his neck and deepened the kiss.

Steelhide put his arms round Que's midsection as they kissed "_Finally, I've confessed my feelings!_" he thought.

When they ended their kiss they both whispered "**I love you**" they both smiled and kissed again, when they broke away they both got up and walked to Steelhide's quarters.

When they arrived they lay down on the berth "**Ok, now I need to be honest**" Que said "**no secrets, I used to have a Bondmate named Preceptor...but we broke our bond but remained friends**"

Steelhide nodded in understanding "**Well you're my first Bondmate**" he replied "**and I don't mind the fact that I'm not your first, I love ya**"

The Inventor smiled "**I love you too**" he replied "**are you ready?**"

'Steel took a deep breath and nodded, he lay down on the berth and his Bondmate-to-be got on top. He smiled and looked down at his chest plates.

Que heard the familiar hiss and clicking of Steelhide's chest plates opening, he looked down and saw his red Spark "**You have a red Spark**" he said softly "**that's rare amongst us**"

Steelhide smiled and nodded "**Sire and 'Hide have red Sparks too apparently**" he replied.

The Inventor smiled and nodded and opened his own chest plates revealing his icy blue Spark "**Ready?**" he asked softly.

'Steel smiled and nodded "**I'm ready**" he replied.

Que smiled and leaned down and their Sparks touched, they both felt a life-long Bond starting to form between them and they smiled.

After a minute they both shouted out as overload hit them, then when they came back online they closed their chest plates and shared another passionate kiss.

**The End**


End file.
